Cổng mã hóa
__TOC__ Summary ---- "A password protected gate is a great tool to slow down an attack. Code Gate massively reduces damage to its firewall but can be destroyed with a Battering Ram program" '' ---- The Code Gate is a defensive Security Node. The Code Gate is designed to protect the network during all stages of an attack and functions in both Brute Force and Stealth hacks. Code Gates have two additional defensive properties: Filter and Code Strength. The maximum level a Code Gate can be upgraded to is 21Trickster Arts Forums - Max Level. The maximum number of Code Gates you can have on your network is five. Unlike Business Nodes, there are no restrictions on deleting Code Gate nodes from the network. Filter The Filter reduces the amount of damage Offensive programs do to the Code Gate. Filter also greatly increases the time needed to install an Access program on a Code Gate. For example, if the Filter statistic is 75%, programs like Beam Cannon will do 25% of their normal damage, and it will take four times longer to install Access on a Code Gate. The Filter stays active for as long as the Code Strength is in place. While the Filter is active, Portal cannot be installed on the Code Gate. Code Strength Code Strength can also be viewed as the 'Filter Firewall'. While the Code Strength is in place, the Filter remains active, providing percentage damage reduction and a longer installation time of Access. The Code Strength can be attacked directly by a Battering Ram, although sufficiently developed offensive programs, like Blaster and Beam Cannon can overcome the Firewall of the Code Gate without touching the Code Strength. If the Firewall of the Code Gate is compromised or if a Battering Ram or Wraith destroys the Code Strength, the Filter is removed for the remainder of the hack. Effective Firewall The "Effective Firewall" is defined as the amount of damage required to capture the Code Gate while the filter is active. This does not incorporate firewall regeneration, and does not apply when the filter has been disabled by any means. Statistics |'Node Level''' |'Node Firewall' |'Filter' |'Code Strength' |'Effective Firewall |} |'Node Level''' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Completion Time' |'Required Core Level' |} Gallery Tips * Players who have not yet developed the Battering Ram, Blaster, Kraken or Wraith programs, or who have neglected to sufficiently upgrade their Beam Cannons, will have a tougher time breaking through Code Gates. As such, it is advisable to develop/upgrade at least one of these programs before attacking a network with a Code Gate. * When attacking a Code Gate, the Battering Ram program will only target the Code Strength. * If the Code Gate has a Sentry's antivirus installed, a node with a low firewall attacking it may need to be defended with an ICE Wall or a Protector to avoid being recaptured. * Plan your network so that the node before the Code Gate has a low number of program slots. * Wraith disables a node and any special abilities it has, therefore the Filter doesn't apply when using it. * Using it as a distraction to let other nodes recapture any hacked nodes is a viable strategy. Knowing attack priorities can help you plan the layout of your network. * Keeping the lowest level Gates at the front will prevent Wraiths from taking down your best defenses. * Avoid connecting more than one Code Gate to a single node - this will allow an attacker to use fewer Battering Rams or other Programs. Trivia A [http://ancur.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Gate Code gate] is one type of ICEs found in the Netrunner collectible card game. References Category:Vietnamese